


COZY/ VULNERABLE

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Jean doesn't like dealing with aftermaths





	COZY/ VULNERABLE

Marco was riding his moto towards Jean’s apartment, already tasting the delicious dinner his boyfriend surely was cooking for him.   
When he took sight of the condo, his mouth started watering at the idea of Jean’s home made pasta, he couldn’t climb the stairs any faster.   
When he reached the door, though, no scent nor smell came from inside, and that was as suspicious as it got.   
He knocked once, then twice and then a third time, but no one answered the door. Marco then used the spare key Jean gave him and let himself in.   
The house was dark, and there was no sign of Jean. He walked slowly, aiming for Jean’s bedroom. When he opened it, he found Jean in bed, wrapped in the covers, only his hair was out.   
Marco smiled and shook his head, walking to the bed and laying down with Jean, hugging him.   
When he was so close, he noticed that Jean was trembling, and he was awake.   
He called his name a few times but no answer came, only some whimpers.   
Marco took hold of Jean’s body and rolled him on his back, taking the covers away, and what he saw made his chest hurt: Jean had clearly been crying for hours, eyes red and puffy, cheeks pink and swallen lips, trembling a little, unable to look Marco in the eyes.   
“Baby…Jean, what happened? Sweetie”  
He held him tight and Jean relaxed a little in his arms, without stopping crying, anyway.   
After some minutes in silence, Marco knew better than just go and force Jean into talking, he lift his head, his stare meeting with Marco’s  
“Am I a woman?”  
Marco’s eyes nearly jumped out of his head in confusion  
“No, baby, you are not…I mean, unless you want to take that path, I’ll stay with you no matter what..”  
“No, Marco. Am I a woman now?”  
“Honey, no! Why would you think so?”  
Marco knew full well why he felt so. The previous week they had sex for the first time and Jean wasn’t on top. During it he felt great, but afterwards he started to question his masculinity, but Marco never expected it to be this big of a deal.   
“Jean, don’t ta…”  
“Eren knew it”  
“What?”  
“Eren told me he knew it I would be the one taking it in the ass”  
Marco didn’t know what to say. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, being him the first gay experience to Jean, but he wasn’t ready for this.   
“Jean, I…I’m sorry, baby, but this doesn’t mean you are a woman. If you..if you want to..you know..switch, it’s ok to me”  
“No, Marco, I like feeling like I’m yours, but I don’t like how I feel after it..”  
“Jean, being a bottom doesn’t mean not being a man, it only means you enjoy certain physical feelings, it’s ok. Erwin is a bottom, for example. Would you ever guess it?”  
Jean’s eyes rounded “What?”  
“Incredible, uh? Levi tops. Would you ever say Erwin is not a man or anything similar?”  
“No..”  
“See?”  
It took another hour of cuddles and praises, which led to a steamy make ut session during whic Marco almost came in his pants like a damn teenager, to get Jean out of the bed.   
They ate Jean’s famous pasta on the couch, comfortable in their own company and still working on Jean’s insecurities, hugged tight and legs tangled, kissing lazily every once in a while.


End file.
